Lets go to Hell
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Someone keeps screaming. Nny has to kill the guy. They get into a talk about hell. Short. No pairings. It is just a little short babble. Don't worry though: There will be killing.


-1

Welcome all. I wish I were as good as some writers. Well really there is only one writer that I have ever dreamed of being like. You don't know them…you may never know. But I do know that I don't own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. This story makes no profit for me what so ever. Well, the only thing it does for me really is that it gives me a chance to become better. If you all enjoy this story then I give to you many cookies. That is also a boost. Well anyway…read on. Summary: Someone keeps screaming. Nny has to kill the guy. They get into a talk about hell. Short.

Etishii soto 0024: Lets go to hell

Johnny gave a growl. He could hear one of his "Friends" yelling. Why? Why couldn't the guy just die?

Johnny's teeth grinded against each other then gave a sigh as he began to proceed down to one of the dark chambers.

The smell of decaying bodies was in the air and he could feel a small strain in his stomach.

He had gotten use to it. It was a sweet smell to him. It smelt of a rose, or perhaps a lily when it gave off the smell that made you smile. This was Johnny's smell. It was the cause of his, 'smile'. He had accepted it. It made him happy. Calm even. He gave a calm sigh.

The screaming of the man was loud and annoying. Johnny gave a small smirk and a happy flash of giddiness as he opened the door.

The man sat in a chair, with his hands nailed into each other on one knee. The man had an unlimited amount of needles sticking out of his face. One of his eyes even had a few in it. Nny could tell the guy was on the verge of dieing. The man looked tired and pathetic in his yelling and begging state.

"Why do you still live?" Nny asked the man with confusion in his voice.

"I…I don't want to…die." The man said with a great deal of pa9in and malice.

Nny got closer. He looked at the man with question and something else. "Why are you afraid to die?"

The man gave a small whimper, "I don't know what's out there. I don't want to just lay there in darkness." The man wailed.

Johnny could now see the man's fear from the snot and tears that came down his face. "If it helps any, there is no heaven. But to tell you the truth…Hell is a lot more fun." He gave the man a reassuring nod then added, "It's more fun."

The man made a snuffle and he began to flush, "Are there women, in hell?"

Nny grinned, "A lot." He began to walk away. He could feel an uneasy storm brew in himself as he began to think of hell and Satan. Satan wasn't as bad as everyone had made him out to be. But he was still kind of creepy. He turned back to the man, "If you do get to hell, watch out for Satan. He is…odd. He likes to walk around in a cheer leader costume." He grinned a bit, "And he can shape shift."

The man in the chair nodded. He still wasn't sure if that was the truth or not, but then again, when he was so close to death he really didn't have a chance to argue.

The man watched as Nny began to walk away, "Wait!" He said.

Nny stopped then turned around "Yes?" He asked a bit bewildered.

The man swallowed something with trouble, then asked with difficulty, "Will you…Kill me?" He gave it a thought, "Fast?" He threw in.

Nny gave a groan, what the hell was the point in dieing if you couldn't feel the pain before you did? "Fine!" He said in a hiss.

The man smiled, "Thank you."

Nny paused a moment. Humans could say thank you at a time like this? He could feel that feeling in his stomach begin to flip over. He walked over somewhere by the table in the room and picked up a knife.

Nny could feel the excitement of the man as he watched Nny walk over to him with his death wish.

The man gave a groan, "I thought you said it was going to be fast?"

Nny looked down at the knife "I can make if fast and painless." He walked closer.

"Use a gun." The guy said with a wail.

Nny paused and said back, "No, I don't think guns should be used on each other, but only on themselves. Plus, if I use a gun, I can't say that it will be quick and painless. I mean, what if I miss and it hits some other part of your body?" Nny said with triumph.

The man could see the truth in it and he said lowly, "Fine."

Johnny drew up to the man, "You can close your eyes if you want to."

The man gave a sharp intake of air. " What if you are lying to me?"  
Nny smiled again, "Why would I lie to you? There is really no point to it…" He pressed the blade to the mans throat, "Ready?" He asked in a whisper.

The man smiled faintly, "Ready." He confirmed to Nny.

Nny pressed hard and then whipped the blade across the man's throat. The sound of ripping tendons and skin coming free made it very vivid for the two people. Nny could see the smile on the man's face become full, but it faded into the shadows and in color as his blood vanished from his body. The man whispered in a small and dieing voice, "Thank you."

Nny stepped back. He could feel that odd feeling come back to him and then give a rip at his heart.

He turned from the man and walked away. He could feel those lonely and sad feelings once again fill him to the point of death.

The End.

Don't review if you have nothing good or nice to say. Yes, I know this story had no point. Be quiet!

All my senses dissipate,

Into darkness,

It seems to be fate.

But only one stands on the end.

A sea far a way,

That has no end.

I see her smile and wave to me

I smile back and claim to be.

Then the waves get deeper still

And crash her body into brail.

She is gone.

I'm left alone.

And still I have no place to call home.

(shortened version of the real thing.)

-TheLustofkilling


End file.
